Cafe's Activity
by Dark Runa
Summary: Summary:"Apa yang akan kau buat?"/"cake"/"cake love pair: KoichixMei,sling SasakixYuya (yaoi)


Jam dinding besar bergaya klasik tampak menunjukkan pukul 06. 15. Hujan telah reda sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan hanya tinggal beberapa pelanggan yang masih duduk dengan santainya didalam cafe yang memiliki suasana eropa klasik itu.

* * *

**Tittle:** Cafe's Activity

**Disclimer:** Another®Yukito Ayatsuji and Hiro Kiyohara

**Rated:** k+

**Summary:"Apa yang akan kau buat?"/"cake"/"cake love**

**pair: **KoichixMei  
sling SasakixYuya (yaoi)

**Warning:** ooc, yaoi (dikit), penulisan yang berantakan, EYD,typo's, ngak ada konflik #orz

**Author: Runa****  
**

**Editor:** Bleezeb

* * *

MEI POV

Alunan musik chelegamanina tampak mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan, memberikan kesan teduh pada para pelanggan cafe.

Namaku adalah Misaki Mei. Aku adalah pemilik Cafe Fe'Dequeen ini. Hari ini cafe akan tutup lebih awal mengingat betapa ramainya siang tadi dikarenakan hujan berangin menerpa kota Felix.

KLING

Suara lonceng yang ada dipintu cafe berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk.

"Selamat datang" kata sambutan terdengar dari pelayan berseragam maid yang bertugas menyambut pelanggan. Dari meja kasir dapat kulihat seorang pemuda berseragam SMA (yang tampak lembab) dengan penampilan sedikit berantakan dan juga basah.

'Bocah itu lagi' pikirku sembari meminum coffe-ku yang tinggal setengah.

Bocah SMA itu tampak mulai menangkah menuju meja nomor 13 yang ada diseberang jalan, dan diikuti oleh seorang pelayan yang bertugas mencatat pesanan.

Setelah mencatat pesanan bocah SMA itu, si pelayan mulai melangkah menuju dapur. Tetapi, ia berhenti ketika aku memanggilnya.

"Koichi, sini" panggilku diikuti isyarat tangan, memanggilnya seperti anak kecil. koichi, nama pelayan laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan kearahku.

"Ada apa Mei?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis diwajah tampannya.

'Manis' pikirku seraya berucap "Apa yang dia pesan?" dan diikuti isyarat mata menunjuk bocah SMA itu. Koichi diam tak menjawab, seraya menyodorkan note miliknya yang berisi pesanan nomor 13.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada note itu dan membacanya pelan.

"Black Coffe dan Sugar Cupcake" kerutan didahiku timbul begitu membaca dua nama menu yang begitu bertolak belakang 'pahit dan manis'. Seketika pandanganku beralih pada bocah SMA yang tengah memandang dalam diam toko bunga yang ada diseberang jalan. Dan setelahnya beralih pada Koichi yang tampak mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu begitu mendengar nada heran pada ucapanku. Kali ini pandanganku beralih pada cangkir coffe milikku yang hampir habis.

"Biar aku yang membuat pesanannya" ucapku sembari menurunkan kedua kakiku yang sedari tadi kupeluk dengan tangan kiri. Memang menurut orang pasti aneh begitu melihat posisi duduk diatas kursi yang selalu memeluk lututku, tapi menurutku ini sangat nyaman.

Koichi hanya diam dengan raut wajah heran, tetapi tetap mengikutiku kearah dapur.

Didapur tampak beberapa pelayan dan koki tengah duduk dengan santai sambil mengobrol dimeja santai, tanpa mempedulikan mereka segera ku ambil apron hitam milikku dan beralih pada kitchen table. koichi yang sedari tadi mengikutiku tampak mulai beralih pada mesin minuman dibelakangku.

"Koichi, buatkan juga Green Tea untukku" perintahku dengan pandangan masih fokus pada adonan kue didepanku.

Tak butuh waktu lama untukku membuat sebuah Sugar Cupcake yang memang merupakan makanan paling simple diantara makanan yang lain.

TING

Bunyi open mengalihkan fokusku dari adonan kue bewarna hitam didepanku. Dengan segera kuangkat keluar cupcake yang baru jadi dan koichi tampak standby disebelahku dengan secangkir Black Coffee dan 2 cangkir Green Tea. Koichi hanya tersenyum manis begitu tatapan heran ku berikan padanya.

Tak ambil pusing segera saja ku lumuri cupcake yang masih panas itu dengan caramel dan juga gula bubuk putih dan dengan garnish gula balok coklat diatasnya, dan jadi.

Ku berikan Sugar Cupcake itu pada Koichi dan isyarat mata untuk meletakkan minumanku dimeja kasir, dan dibalas anggukan kecil darinya. Setelahnya dia pun keluar dapur mengantarkan pesanan bocah SMA itu.

Sekarang fokusku beralih pada adonan kue yang sempat terlupakan tadi, dengan segera kumulai beralih mengambil cetakan kue dan menuangkan adonan kue tadi kedalam cetakan segi empat itu, lalu memasukkannya kedalam oven.

Sembari menunggu, ku duduk menyandar pada mesin kopi dibelakangku dan memperhatikan jam tangan perak yang ada dipergelangan tangan kiriku.

'Jam 02.00' pikirku mulai teralih pada tepikan pelan dibahuku.

"Mei, sudah waktunya tutup" ucap sang pelaku penepukan mengalihkan pandanganku dari tangan kecil (khas cewek)nya.

"izumi" kataku menyebut nama salah satu pelayanku yang bertugas mengantar pesanan. Pakaian maidnya telah berganti dengan pakaian casual sehari-hari miliknya. Dibelakangnya tampak pelayan yang lain juga telah bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang.

"Aku yang menutup cafe nanti" informasiku pada mereka dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil serta kata sampai jumpa dari yang lain. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil membalasnya, dan pandanganku kembali teralih pada bunyi oven.

"mei, belum pulang?" pertanyaan dari Koichi yang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cake panas yang baru saja aku keluarkan dari cetakannya.

Pandangan tajamku berikan padanya yang berarti 'pengganggu' dan di balas dengan senyuman tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Siapkan cream salju" perintahku padanya yang beranjak keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Koichi yang bengong didapur.

.

.

Cafe mulai sepi, hanya ada seorang wanita kantoran yang tengah memainkan laptop miliknya di meja nomor 4 dan bocah SMA yang masih duduk sendiri di meja nomor 13. Cupcake miliknya tampak telah habis dimakan. Didekat pintu masuk tampak masih ada satu maid yang tampaknya betah dengan telpon genggamnya.

Aku beranjak menuju meja kasir dimana ada 2 cangkir Green Tea yang tidak terlalu panas. Cangkir yang satunya tampak tinggal setengah dan yang satunya masih penuh. Segera saja ku duduk diatas kursi favoritku dan meminum setengah dari Green Tea-ku dalam sekali teguk.

KLING

Bel pintu berbunyi, mengalihkan pandanganku dari cangkir Green Tea Koichi pada pintu masuk cafe.

'Sakaki' pikirku begitu melihat pemuda jangkung pemilik toko bunga diseberang jalan. Sakaki tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh cafe, dan pandangannya terhenti pada meja nomor 13.

Dengan segera dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja nomor 13, tak lupa dia berikan senyum simpulnya padaku saat pandangan kami bertemu, dan ku balas anggukan kecil.

Masih dengan kedua tangan menggenggam cangkir Green Tea, aku kembali meminumnya sampai habis. Masih dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada Sakaki yang sekarang telah duduk didepan bocah SMA yang tampaknya 'ngambek?!' hampir saja aku tersedak begitu melihat ekspresi langka milik bocah berwajah datar tersebut.

"mei, creamnya sudah jadi" pemberitahuan dari Koichi mengalihkan pandanganku dari meja nomor 13, segera saja aku beranjak menuju dapur dengan masih diikuti oleh Koichi yang tampak mulai menghabiskan minumannya.

.

Sekarang fokusku mulai teralih pada cream salju didepanku. Ku colek dengan jari telunjukku untuk mencicipinya.

'Manis' pikirku begitu merasakan rasa manis yang hampir melebihi gula.

"Apa yang akan kau buat?" tanya Koichi yang tengah duduk dengan santai diatas kitchen table disebelahku.

"Cake" gumamku pelan sembari mengeluarkan sebah cake hitam yang sudah dingin dari dalam lemari.

"Love Cake" lanjutku sembari memotong menyamping cake hitam hingga menjadi dua bagian. Koichi tampak mengerutkan dahinya heran. Dari dalam lemari aku mulai mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang berisi cairan merah seperti darah, dan dengan segera aku mengolesnya pada cake hitam tadi, tak ku pedulikan tatapan terheran-heran milik Koichi yang langka.

Setelah mengoleskan selai merah tadi secara merata pada cake hitam tadi, aku pun menutupnya dengan potongan cake hitam yang lainnya. Mengoles keseluruhan cake hitam dengan cream salju hingga menjadi putih. Memotongnya menjadi sembilan bagian, sehingga memperlihatkan tiga warna yang berbeda. Dua potongan cake aku letakkan kedalam kotak kue, dan satu potongan ku letakkan diatas piring.

"Coba cicipi" tawarku pada Koichi yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku. Dalam diam dia mengambil cake buatanku dan memotong kecil dengan menggunakan garpu, mengambil potongan sedang dan memakannya.

"Asss! Rasanya aneh!" ucap Koichi spontan sembari memejamkan matanya. Dan aku hanya merespon dengan senyuman kecil.

Dengan segera aku melangkah keluar dapur meninggalkan Koichi dengan raut wajah langka (lagi) miliknya. Tak lupa kotak cake ditangan kananku. Cafe tampak benar-benar sepi, perempuan dimeja nomor 4 tampak teah keluar dari tadi. Maid yang menjaga cafe tadi tampak telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casual. Sakaki dan bocah SMA itu tampak mulai beranjak dari meja nomor 13.

Dapat kulihat Sakaki melepaskan jacket sweter miliknya dan memakaikannya pada bocah SMA itu. Mereka mulai beranjak ke pintu keluar setelah membayar pesanan tadi pada pelayan perempuan yang telah mengganti pakaian maidnya. Mereka tampak berhenti didepan pintu mendengar nama salah satu dari mereka dipanggil.

"Yuya" ucapku memanggil nama bpcah SMA itu. yuya hanya diam sembari memperhatikanku yang mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"Hadiah" kataku sembari menyodorkan kotak cake tadi. Sakaki dan Yuya memandang kotak cake dan setelahnya menerimanya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakaki mewakili Yuya, dan diikuti senyuman kecil dari Yuya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

KLING

Bunyi bel pintu yang berarti Sakaki dan Yuya telah pergi keluar dari cafe.

"Mei, aku pulang dulu" pandanganku teralih pada satu-satunya pelayan perempuan yang masih ada di cafe.

"Ya, hati-hati Yukari" pesanku dengan diikuti lambaian tangan padanya (seperti anak kecil). yukari mengangguk semangat, tampak diluar cafe seseorang telah menunggunya dengan sebuah motor ninja putih.

'Sepi' jam dinding klasik menunjukkan jam 05.45. dengan segera aku beranjak ke dapur mencari satu-satunya orang yang masih ada di cafe selain aku tentunya.

"Koichi, ayo pulang" ucapku begitu melihatnya yang tengah membersihkan alat-alat membuat kue (yang ku gunakan tadi).

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" teriaknya sembari mengelap tangannya dengan apron.

"Aku tunggu diluar" gumamku sambil melepas apron hitamku dan melangkah keruangan yang ada disebelah dapur. Setelah mengambil tas ku, aku pun melangkah keluar, dan setelahnya diikuti oleh Koichi dengan baju casual miliknya dan tas punggung cokelat, beserta kotak kue ditangan kanannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku melirik kotak kue yang berisi kue buatanku tadi sembari mengunci pintu cafe.

"Kuenya enak" jawab Koichi sambil tersenyum innocent.

'Padahal tadi bilang rasanya aneh' pikirku sembari melempar kunci mobil kearahnya.

"Kau yang menyetir" perintahku mengambil posisi dikiri mobil. Dengan cekatan Koichi menangkap kunci mobil tersebut dan membuka kuncinya.

"Oke" ucapnya masuk kedalam dan diikuti denganku.

"Aku capek" gumamku sembari bersandar pada bahu Koichi.

"Tidur saja, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti" ucap Koichi sambil tersenyum manis. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dan mulai menutup mata.

"Good night, Dear" gumamku sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

"Good night, Love"

THE END

* * *

**review?**


End file.
